ltkfandomcom-20200213-history
House Forsen
'Characters:' *Lord Lutheri Forsen *Lord Marshal Luxias Forsen *Lord-Administrator Aulric Forsen *Weston Forsen (By Marriage) *Lady Commander Audrea Forsen *Eve Forsen (By Marriage) *Taraimira Forsen (By Marriage) 'Former Members of the House' *Alasandera Darrow *Aulric Forsworn House Forsen (Tyr’s Hand) A minor house of nobility from the time prior to the Third War. The original patriarch to this House gained favor with King Terenas’ grandfather when he placated a peasants’ revolt without the use of violence. The House is known for their steadfast monarchist stance and in recent years has become a bastion of martial prowess. Typically, they disfavor the underhanded tactics of some Houses, but at times House Forsen has been willing to compromise for the sake of their own safety. At this time, Lord Lutheri Forsen is the House Forsen’s patriarch. However, Lord Forsen is known for including non-family members into his House by way of adoption. Many of the Lordaeron Temple Knights’ most skilled champions have been adopted into the House Forsen; thereby, greatly strengthening the house against rival factions such as the Mohrgans who dislike the Forsens. The House Forsen is also the most politically powerful at present because Lord Lutheri Forsen is not only the Lord Administrator of Tyr’s Hand----but also the Lord Marshal of the Lordaeron Temple Knights. As a result, many of the houses maintain strong links to the Forsens for the sake of their own gain or else for reasons of personal loyalty. Such friendly Houses are the Caballeros , Stannards , and Andyr-Barovs . *'MOTTO:' “To ours’ and theirs’ go the glory.” *'COLOR:' Light Blue *'SYMBOL:' A silver hand----non-gauntleted with its fingers spread held up *'OBJECTIVE:' To secure Lordaeron from the Forsaken, to restore the king, and to maintain a hold over the boroughs---preventing them from dividing. Quick Facts # Preferred Government: MONARCHY # Favored Social Class: MIDDLE # Virtues: COURAGE # Strengths: Their patriarch is the current commander of the Lordaeron Temple Knights---thereby holding the reins on the military. # Weaknesses: They possess the small administrative district of Tyr’s Hand Township so they cannot be agriculturally self-sufficent----they must be able to cooperate with others to provide for their needs. # Military Power (1 to 10): 9 # Political Power (1 to 10): 10 # Economic Power (1 to 10): 3 # Favored Industry: The distribution of imported goods (logistics) and the textile trade # Cunning Score (1 to 5): 2 # Idealism Score (1 to 5): 7 # Realism Score: (1 to 5): 5 Relations +2: Caballero +1: Andyr-Barov, Stannard 0: Galbarrow -1: Browman, Lossier, Brambleward -2: Mohrgan Specifics: *House Forsen has very close ties to the Caballeros because of the working relationship between Lords Beket and Lutheri----generally, it is understood that the Forsen’s will protect the business interests of the Caballero in New Lordaeron. *Their relationship with the new House Andyr-Barov is good because of Lord Lutheri’s efforts to bring Lord Thadean into the Assembly of Lords; yet, there needs to be more time before he knows the lord is capable of leading the distant borderland borough. *The Forsens had been the reason for the House''' Stannard's return to Lordaeron and have helped then ever since in securing legitimacy from the people of Throndroril Borough and Acquiring loans from the Caballeros. However, the Stannard’s blunt hatred for the Mohrgans has caused the occasional tension between these houses. *The Forsens have had little to do with the House '''Galbarrow since they moved to northlands. At this time, the deeds of the Galbarrows cause them no joy or alarm. *The manner in which House Browman has compromised their humble origins as foresters to claim power and carve a niche out for them among the intelligentsia has disturbed the Forsens. Furthermore, their good relations with House Mohrgan have caused some concern. *The Forsens has not responded well to House Lossier’s demands to be left alone. Their proximity to the Amani leaves them vulnerable---yet they insist to be capable of dealing with the trolls themselves. Their lack of compromise on many issues has weakened their relationship with Lord Lutheri. *House Brambleward share the Lossiers’ preference for isolationism, yet Lord Geoffrey has been willing to work with Lord Lutheri in military matters. However, Geoffrey stands apart from the majority of Lutheri’s domestic stances---thereby leading to a few shouting matches between the leaders. *Even before the Third War, the House Mohrgan’s disliked the pompous chivalry of the Forsens. Feeble and elderly Lord Hestein never changed his opinion of Lutheri’s father and not even of Lutheri himself. Their political arguments are only the surface of the trouble. Numerous suspected plots against Lord Lutheri and his family have been traced back to the Mohrgans. Lord Hestein hopes that without the Forsens, the LTK will cease to interfere with his own desire to control New Lordaeron. Category:Lore Category:New Lordaeron Category:House of New Lordaeron